battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Collini182
Hi Collini182 -- we are excited to have Battalion Wars Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Tips #Go to cental wikia and ask the user JoePlay to make you a logo (get a rough idea of what you want first) #Build more content I'm going to add you to wikiindex now. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:42, 1 September 2008 (UTC) Added to Wikiindex http://www.wikiindex.org/Battalion_Wars_Wiki You'll probably want to update regularaly or you could ask me to do it, when it needs updating. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:49, 1 September 2008 (UTC) I just applied for this wiki internship I really hope I get it, but i'm sure I'm up against lots of people so i'm a little nervous.Wish me luck. :+) --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:16, 2 September 2008 (UTC) Hi there! I'm Richard1990. I'm a Helper who specializes in Gaming Wikis. I want to cheer you on for having started a new gaming-related wiki, and see if there is anything I can help a fellow Wikian with. So if you need help with any thing, don't hesitate to ask! I've got some tips for you here: * Main Page protection – Wikia has a general policy of not protecting the Main Page unless it is the target of recurring heavy vandalism. For more info, check out Help:Main page on Wikia Help. * Logo - If you need help making logos for your wiki, you can ask for help at this forum thread. For the Monaco and Monobook skin you can upload a 135 x 155 pixels image to Image:Wiki.png. * Your user page – Use your to introduce yourself to other new visitors, so the wiki has a more personal feeling to it and luring visitors to stay and become involved. People without a userpage do not get listed in the " " listing no matter how active they are, so make sure you add something to your user page to appear in there! * Wikia Gaming IRC – There is a Wikia gaming IRC channel, #wikia-gaming, where you can hop on, ask for help from users of other gaming wikis, or offer your own experiences. You can access it from http://irc.wikia.com/gaming, or connect to it by your own client at irc://irc.freenode.net/wikia-gaming. Different people may be on sporadically, though you're free to ask them for any help. Again, if you have any question for anything at all, don't hesitate to ask me!--Richard 21:04, 5 September 2008 (UTC) Having problem on online in BWii I can't capture any enemy bases, I can't find the flags for my infantry to capture. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 10:08, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Yes, the neutral bases have flags, I just can't capture the enemies. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 11:37, 13 October 2008 (UTC) correct i meant 'enemy's' as in the enemy's bases and the problem is that I can't find the flasg to capture. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 18:02, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Bad news I broke my wrist so I'm only doing the easy missions for a while now :( --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:09, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Tundran Terrotries, the one with the mining spider and nope I did not know that. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:04, 15 October 2008 (UTC) P.S I fixed a problem on your main page, you'd forgot to add the / tags to the commanding officers section. Also you may want to consider getting a logo. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:24, 15 October 2008 (UTC) Finished the final mission, When I finished I only had the battlestation (with low health left). ranked 'C', but better than nothing. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:09, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Yeah I got all that, the problem is that the lasers destroyed my air units before I could finish the last stratodestroyer, and all my other units were wiped out as a consequence. So iyt was just me (battlestation) and that last Strato left. I just kept turning out the way everytime it tried to bomb me and managed to destroy the spider befor I was wiped out. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 22:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Logo I am not an official member of the Battalion Wars wiki, but I made a logo for this wikia. -charle88 4:27 PM, 3 January (member of POTC wiki and Spore Wiki) Are you online anymore? Havn't seen you editing any wikis in a while so i'm not sure, --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 19:01, 28 May 2009 (UTC) I noticed them on Fire Emblem Wiki I was like: hey its that guy, havn't seen him in a while. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 23:14, 15 June 2009 (UTC) played and completed it months ago. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 00:05, 16 June 2009 (UTC) When did you get it? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 00:26, 16 June 2009 (UTC) I added some mission pages. They could use improvement, but they're getting somewhere. This Wikia won't get anywhere without more users, though. MasterKnight 05:52, November 15, 2010 (UTC) The YT user? Yes I am. And I gotta say, BW handles recoil a lot better than SSB. MasterKnight 19:17, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Wars Central has a Wiki for both AW and BW. I'm wanting to see if you, Galrauch, and the others are up for helping on both. I asked Galrauch on the AW Wikia. I'm asking you here. And I'll talk to the admin there as soon as I can. MasterKnight 19:12, December 17, 2010 (UTC) : Further to this, I'll introduce myself. I'm JoJo, webmaster of Wars Central (Including Wars Wiki, as linked above). I'd just like to say that I'm more than happy to support you guys, and the AW Wikia, in merging with Wars Wiki. If you'd like any more information, or would like to talk to me about this further, please catch me either on the Wiki, or on the forums; my time is pretty thinly spread so your best chance of getting hold of me would be over there! WWJoJo 17:15, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Erase my pictures Excuse, but I need to erase all the pictures I have uploaded, I want to do it ASAP please. Mmasalleras 04:16, January 22, 2012 (UTC).